


Unprecedented Occurence

by Nelfears



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelfears/pseuds/Nelfears
Summary: Anti-Mage and Invoker have a routine tussle in the dirt that threatens to become a roll in the hay.





	Unprecedented Occurence

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago. I don't have any intention of finishing it right now, but maybe I'll change my mind!

Invoker had never been one for physical combat. As a learned man, he believed that pummeling your enemy at a close range was a tactical disadvantage, not to mention brutal and animalistic. It seemed only natural for him to sneer at allies and opponents alike who chose hand-to-hand combat. After all, slinging spells, summoning minions, and bending the elements to mold his will, all from a safe distance-- what could be a better style of combat? It was safe, stylish, and allowed him to establish his superiority to those who simply beat each other with clubs or axes. 

There was one man in particular whose righteous attitude, combined with the fact that he chose melee combat, annoyed the Invoker to no end. Whether he found himself allied with or fighting against the man known as Antimage, he found it difficult to suppress a few nasty comments. Antimage was just so obnoxious-- swearing against magic, vowing to a life of purity... there were very few things the man did that weren't completely against the way the Invoker liked to live his life. So of course, it was no surprise that Invoker had made the short, stubborn man into his personal rival. Which, all considered, had been going fairly well for him until a certain situation arose one day.

The battle itself had started like any other: the ground, scorched and scarred by years of conflict, became heated as the familiar sun rose over it. The beginning of the battle was marked by early victories on the part of the Radiant side; a Dire tower fell early on, several members of the Dire were caught out of position and taken care of swiftly-- but Invoker had heard tell through the rest of his team that Magina was on the opposing team today, and none had seen him so far. The magus knew what that meant-- Antimage was sticking to his typical strategy, roaming the woods while avoiding detection until he was powerful to make an appearance later in the battle. It was a cowardly thing to do, if one was to ask the Invoker. Which they seldom did.

Once the fight had been going a good amount of time without the Antimage making an appearance at all, Invoker began to grow suspicious. Was he going to show up today at all? Karl narrowed his eyes as he began to make his way along the riverbank towards the Dire jungle. It was the only place that had yet gone unchecked, and he was determined to snuff out Antimage's plans before they became effective.

Invoker soon found himself fairly deep in the forest, with the shouts of his teammates in the distance jarring the silence between the charred trees. After he passed a camp of Satyrs that turned and watched him as he strode by from where they sat eating pieces of some unfortunate beast, Invoker began to hear a telltale sound. Tilting his head toward the noise, Invoker smiled as he recognized it almost at once: it was the sound Magina's blades made as they drained mana from his victims.

Invoker gave himself a good minute of mental preparation-- Magina would no doubt be an almost equally matched foe at this point, and he never appreciated the mana draining from him with every stroke of the other man's blades. It felt strange, like a hunger that grew far too fast, and it made him feel physically weak. He shook off the thought of it, feeling vaguely uneasy.

Invoker was just about to step into Antimage's field of vision and ambush him-- until he realized he could no longer hear the sound of the man's blades draining mana. This realization of was short-lived, however, as Invoker suddenly found himself bowled over by a very angry Antimage. It took a moment for his mind and body to right themselves as he hit the ground, but he soon managed to push himself up--just in time to be mauled again by a good 150 pounds of Magina. 

This was going all wrong-- Invoker was meant to swagger out of his cover, ambush Magina gracefully, and earn the respect of his team, as well as a good sum of gold. Instead, he found himself tussling with his nemesis. In the dirt. His robes would be ruined. Not only that, but with the way Magina was striking him with his blades, he'd have no mana left to retaliate. The thought gave Karl the strength to deliver a sharp blow to Magina's arm as he was bringing his blade down. The force was enough to jar his weapon out of his hand, and it went skittering away into the leaves.


End file.
